


The Good, the Bad and Light Yagami

by lanceskingdom



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime), Death Note RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dominant L (Death Note), Hotel Sex, Hotels, Jealousy, M/M, Service Top, Sexual Content, Shippy, Submissive Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanceskingdom/pseuds/lanceskingdom
Summary: To put it bluntly, Light is bored. But when he finds something, or rather,someoneto satisfy his boredom, it becomes more than just a past time. He's tied up, naked and vulnerable to someone he can only describe as an enigma—L the service dom.Well, fuck.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	The Good, the Bad and Light Yagami

##### L values your consent. Before every scene, the client will be asked to sign a consent form. This will not change whether it is the client’s first time or hundredth time seeing L.

##### No photography or videos allowed. No taking pictures or videos of L’s face. Only phones are permitted on the premises but must follow the same regulations.

Light has never fully seen L’s face, only his silhouette looming at the end of the bed every time he visits. He knows that his hair is dark and lengthy because L gets close when readying the restraints and machines every time. His locks accent his eyes but don’t shield them, and his eyeballs are big and round. Contrary to L’s rules, the mesh blindfold Light wears is more obstructive than it looks.

He’s not sure if L’s hidden identity adds to the pleasure or just makes him frustrated, but either way, he’s feeling _something_ building up in his lower abdomen.

##### L does not touch you and you do not touch L. Your pleasure will be done through a series of remote control devices, ropes, clamps and vocal cues under the supervision of L. It is mandatory for every client to wear a mesh blindfold. This material will obstruct the client’s eyesight by 9%.

Light has never felt the presence of L’s hands, he’s never tasted L’s dick. The only time he’s felt L’s skin was during moments in which his hands would accidentally brush over his wrists and ankles while tying him up. There was one time during his second visit when L held his nipples to apply clamps and it made Light want to cum without warning.

It’s limiting only being able to feel the person dominating him during very short, very rare moments like those, but it also makes his heart race. The coldness of the clamps contrasted L’s warm breath close to his, only for him to pull away and leave him alone on the bed every time. Thinking about how helpless he is to L’s commands, knowing L would never dare touch him, makes his dick twitch. He pictures himself from L’s perspective: naked, helpless, a prized possession not even he would dare to overexpose so as not to soil his godly purity with his sinful hands.

Light lets out an uncharacteristically innocent moan.

He’s in a hotel room, his ankles and wrists restrained to the bedposts, and a pillow beneath his head. His stomach is facing the ceiling, toes curling softly at the dildo being pumped in and out of him. It’s going at a steady pace, but not fast enough for his liking. Since this is only his third time seeing L, he’s only beginning to understand their dynamic. But he feels himself slipping away from his analytical persona with every thrust the machine makes.

“You’re looking really loose, Light.”

At the comment, the pink tint on Light’s cheeks deepens to a plump red. He hadn’t noticed L turn to face him in his chair. The way his monotone voice hints at an underlying fascination with Light during every session makes him feel like a spectacle to be cherished.

When he looks towards him through his blindfold, he notes that he’s sitting in an odd position, but he’s not sure of the details. 9% his ass. He squints hard but can’t make out anything other than a cartoonish outline of L.

Light lays his head back in slight frustration. Although he can’t see L’s expression, there’s one thing he’s sure about — L is enjoying this.

L tilts his head curiously. “Do you want it faster?”

Light’s dick twitches and L puts his thumb to his lips, fascinated.

“Y-Yes, L.” He stutters through his dry throat.

L smiles thoughtfully, picking up the dial from between his bare feet. He turns it up by two and his attention turns back to Light.

Light arches his back slightly. The new pace isn’t entirely different from the last, but it’s enough to send shivers up his spine. His toes curl a bit more and he lets out a long moan. His head lolls to the side, but L turns away.

L faces the back of the chair, eyeing the dial with wide pupils. There’s a setting for speed and there’s a setting for depth. He wanted to work Light loose before he tampered with depth, and now that his client is stretched and reacting gracefully to the new speed, he decides to turn it up.

Light yelps in surprise when the dildo thrusts deeper inside of him, hitting a sweet spot. His knees start to shake, but he’s helpless against the restraints. “Faster,” he begs, breathless.

“What’s that?” L asks as if he didn’t hear him.

The dildo is almost at its hilt now, stretching Light wide open as it steadily thrusts deep into him. He’s breaking a sweat, stuck somewhere between building up an orgasm and cumming. His dick hits his stomach, it’s so hard and bothered. There’s no way he’ll be able to reach his climax with the pace the machine is at now.

“Faster, L. Please, faster. I want it faster!”

 _He’s got quite the mouth on him,_ L thinks.

He smirks and turns the speed up by five, enjoying the sounds coming from Light’s quivering form behind him. The brunette is huffing and moaning, writhing in his restraints. L can tell by the way the chains cling and clang behind him.

“Oh, oh!” Light’s mouth falls open and he becomes speechless as the machine relentlessly fucks into his hole. It doesn’t slow down, doesn’t let him catch his breath, and the blood rushing to his dick is making him lightheaded.

##### A safe word will be established before the scene takes place. If the client cannot speak during the scene due to a prop or unforeseeable circumstances, a safe action will also be established.

Light arches his back, sweat dripping down the side of his face. He’s making unrecognizable noises now, noises L can’t quite make out as words. No matter, he presses a button on the side of the remote and the machine adds a twist every time it thrusts deep into Light.

When it twists to the right without warning, Light cries out and cums all over his stomach. He whimpers breathily as he rides out his high, the machine not stopping even when he’s laying limp and lifeless on the bed.

“L,” he whimpers urgently.

“Hm?”

“L, please!” Light begs, writhing around on the bed as the machine unapologetically fucks into his sensitive and pulsing hole.

“Please what?”

Light gasps as the machine continues to twist into his sweet spot, not missing a beat.

“What was that?”

“L, please turn it off. Please,” he breathes heavily.

“Oh,” L acts as if he finally realizes what Light is talking about. “Right.”

He switches the machine off. Half of the dildo rests inside Light’s abused hole as he tries to catch his breath. The room feels cold, he has tears in his eyes and he wishes he could curl up in this soft bed and take a nap.

But he knows L would never allow that.

##### L is not responsible for any discomfort the client might feel after the scene, such as sore body parts, dry skin, bleeding, bruising or any other form of foul play. The client is expected to have their own transportation to and back from the location where the scene takes place. Please make prior arrangements if the scene discussed is especially mentally or physically debilitating.

##### L does not take personal submissives. You are only a client. If coaxed to reveal his identity or harassed before, during or outside of the scene, L will not hesitate to take legal action. Expect to be banned from the premises.

As Light pulls out of the parking lot and drives down the road from the hotel, his face hardens back into its stoic self. His cheeks feel cold, his shoulders professional. He goes back to his perfect, respectable police detective persona. He goes back to being in control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I was hesitant to post this because I wasn't sure how well it would do. I'm kind of late to the fandom, but leave a comment and kudos if you want me to keep going! Seriously, it would help a lot with my motivation. ♡
> 
> Big thanks to [the L to my Light](/users/inkfeathers/) for brainstorming with me and being my beta! You can find us on twitter @kinglylance & @inkonice!


End file.
